leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ikue Ohtani
Ikue Ohtani (Japanese: Ōtani Ikue; also seen as Ikue Ōtani, Ikue Ootani and Ikue Otani) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. She was born on August 18, 1965 in , . Pokémon roles Ohtani's most famous role on Pokémon is that of Ash's Pikachu. She has also provided the voices of many and characters of the day. For health reasons, she took leave from her work from January to May 2006. Voice clips from previous episodes were reused for Pikachu, while was voiced by Tomoe Hanba (半場友恵) from AG161 to AG175. Humans Major ]] * Sawyer * (EP005, AG177) * One of Gary's cheerleaders Minor * (DP036, DP060) * (AG086) * * Charity * Keiko * * Zachary Evans * Sue * * Ghost girl * * Whitney's Gym assistant * Various guest characters Pokémon Major * Ash's Pikachu * Misty's Goldeen * Misty's Starmie * Misty's Corsola * James's Mime Jr. (AG147-AG158, AG176-present) * Drew's Roselia * * Zoey's Glameow * (anime) Minor * Ash's Raticate * * (Squirtle Squad) * * Sumomo's * * * (Hannah) * * (DP142) * (BW069) * (BW069) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Pokémon Live! * Ash's Pikachu Video games * Red's Pikachu Hey You, Pikachu! * Pokémon Snap * * * Red's Pikachu Super Smash Bros. * Pikachu * Pokémon Pinball * * Ash's Pikachu Pokémon Stadium 2 * Red's Pikachu Super Smash Bros. Melee * Pikachu Pokémon: Catch the Numbers! * Ash's Pikachu * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Pikachu PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * Pikachu PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * Pikachu Pokémon X and Y * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U * Pikachu Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * * Cosplay Pikachu * Dancing? Pokémon Band * Ash's Pikachu Pokkén Tournament * * Pikachu Libre Detective Pikachu * Pokémon Sun and Moon * Pokkén Tournament DX * * Pikachu Libre Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Pikachu Musical appearances in Pokémon * Pikachu's Song* * Alola!!* * This song is credited in-character as Pikachu. Other non-Pokémon roles In anime and video games * ( ) * Bon Bonne ( ) * and (child) ( ) * Merle ( ) * Yukina Shiratori ( ) * Sailor Tin Nyanko ( ) * Sora Hasegawa ( ) * Fon Master Ion, Sync the Tempest, Florian ( ) * Konohamaru Sarutobi ( ) * Zatch Bell ( ) * Rita ( ) * Sayaka ( ) * Seelnay ( ) * Ayane Isuzu ( ) * Himeko Nonohara and Erika ( ) * Hana-Chan and Majo Monroe ( / Magical DoReMi) * ( ) * ( ) * Morgana ( ) In dubbed productions of English shows * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Chomper ( ) * Apple Bloom ( ) * Poof ( ) Trivia * Ikue Ohtani has made several appearances as a in the Pokémon games: ** In the Japanese versions of and , a named Ikue can be battled on , her sole Pokémon being a Pikachu. In the English versions, her name was changed to "Brooke". ** In the Japanese versions of Pokémon X and Y, a named Ikue can be found and battled inside Connecting Cave, with one of her Pokémon being a Pikachu. In the English version, she was renamed as "Mercy". ** In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, a female Pokémon Breeder named Ikue can be found at Hau'oli Cemetery, her only Pokémon being a Pikachu. ** In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Pikachu Master Trainer is a named Ikue. External links * Ikue Ohtani's Mausu talent profile * Ikue Ohtani's Yahoo! talent profile Ohtani, Ikue de:Ikue Ōtani es:Ikue Ōtani fr:Ikue Ōtani it:Ikue Ohtani ja:大谷育江 zh:大谷育江